


The (Mis)Adventures of SQ!BDSM

by TheSubmissiveMayor



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Anal Play, BDSM, Bondage, Butt Plugs, Dom/sub, F/F, Face-Sitting, In Public, Masturbation, More tags to be added, Nipple Clamps, Predicament Bondage, Vibrators, sub regina
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-06
Updated: 2017-07-30
Packaged: 2018-08-19 21:53:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8225950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSubmissiveMayor/pseuds/TheSubmissiveMayor
Summary: A collection of drabbles and one shots about dom!Emma and sub!Regina because the world needed more submissive Regina!





	1. Nice View

**Author's Note:**

> In this little world, Emma and Regina are happily married and engage in a lot of sexy playtime! And yes- Regina is 100% the submissive one.
> 
> I don't know how realistic this will be but I have no intention of insulting anyone in the BDSM community so if anything I write is completely wrong please let me know! Also let me know if you have any requests!

Emma knew it would only take her a matter of minutes to come. The sight before her was simply too delicious for it to take any longer. 

She leant back against the stack of pillows and immediately let one of her hands brush against her left nipple while the other hand began its descent across her abdomen and down between her slick thighs. She let out a loud moan at the first brush of her fingertip on her clit. 

A groan came from the end of the bed in response. "Please Emma, untie me. Let me touch you!" 

"Why on earth would I do that?" Emma asked breathlessly, gently teasing her entrance but never quite dipping inside. "You look so beautiful like that." 

Regina was standing on the floor in front of her, bent over at the waist with her bare ass facing the bed. Emma had carefully rigged her wife so that the chains hanging from the clamps on her nipples were attached to the spreader bar on her ankles. The chains were short enough that Regina couldn't stand up straight without pulling painfully on the clamps. Her hands were secured to the bedposts behind her, leaving the woman well and truly stuck in the position Emma had put her in. 

The best part of all was the Emma had a perfect view of her wife's delectable ass, including the jewelled butt plug that was clearly visible between her cheeks. 

She wouldn't leave Regina in such an uncomfortable position for long but she had plenty of time to get herself off once... or twice. 

With a smirk on her face Emma went back to lightly stroking her folds. She deliberately made as much noise as possible, knowing it would only torture the brunette more to be able to hear her masturbate but not be able to do anything about it. 

No, it definitely wouldn't take her long to come, she thought again to herself as she enjoyed every whimper, shudder and moan coming from the helpless woman before her.


	2. It's PORN!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm planning on including multiple styles, genres and kinks as I go along and this definitely falls more into the crack genre than anything else. Hopefully you'll enjoy it!

Regina lifted the menu high enough to cover her face as another tremor wracked her body. She was going to kill Emma when they got home. 

The other woman had the remote for the vibrator that was lodged inside her. The varying intensities of the vibrations were maddening; enough to prevent her from concentrating on the conversation going on around her but not enough to actually get her off. Not that she particularly wanted to orgasm in the middle of Grannies in the presence of her mother-in-law but she needed to come dammit!

"Have you chosen what you want Regina?" Snow interrupted her inner monologue of frustration. 

Regina took a deep breath and schooled her features before she peeked out from behind her menu. "I'll probably get the salad. I'm not overly hungry." She could see Emma's knowing grin as she responded. 

"Yeah, you must be pretty _full_ " Emma said with extra emphasis on the final word. 

Regina ignored her wife's taunts and the confused looks of the table's other occupant and went back to closely studying the menu. Not that she was hiding behind it. She was a queen. She did not hide. 

\---

The meal was drawing to a close and it had gone surprisingly smoothly. As soon as their order had arrived, Emma had been distracted enough by the food not to use the remote more than a few times. Unfortunately Emma had now finished eating and had resumed torturing her. 

"Why do you keep checking your phone mom?" Emma asked as she turned the vibrator off once more. "Everything okay?"

Snow glanced at her phone once more before returning it to her pocket. "It's the strangest thing. I keep thinking I can hear it vibrating. Is it one of your phones?" 

Regina instantly felt her cheeks flush. She fixed her gaze on her plate, refusing to make eye contact with Emma. She knew what was coming. 

As expected Regina felt the vibrator within her whir into overdrive. "Is it your phone Regina?" Emma asked with a feigned innocence. "Mine's back at home." 

"N-oo" Regina managed to answer. She finally looked up at Emma, silently begging her to stop this. She was seconds away from coming. Surely Emma wouldn't actually make her orgasm? Not with Snow studying her with a worried look on her face. Not with Granny heading their way to clear their plates. 

"Oh God!" she practically screamed as the vibrator kicked into its final gear, tipping her over the edge, headlong into her orgasm. 

Snow sat wide eyed, her mouth hanging open in shock while Regina could barely think straight with the combination of embarrassment and post-orgasmic bliss filling her mind. Emma however didn't look bothered at all. "So," she interrupted the stunned silence at the table, "what's everyone getting for dessert?"


	3. Who Needs Underwear?

Regina stretched her tongue until it ached but still she couldn't reach. Emma's pussy was hovering above her, close enough that she could smell nothing but the other woman's arousal and yet she could do nothing about it. She thrashed in her bonds, more out of frustration than anything else. She knew they wouldn't give; Emma was a pro at tying knots that were safe but sturdy and the ones holding her wrists and ankles to the bed were no different. 

"Something you want, Regina?" Emma said coldly as she pinched one of Regina's nipples and began to pull. 

Regina thrashed once more, her hips bucking at the exquisite combination of pleasure and pain. "You know what I want!"

"Well I want to hear you beg for it first," Emma told her as she finally let go of the abused nipple. 

Regina's mind was starting to cloud over. Her whole body felt like a live wire, she could probably come from simply the sound of her wife's voice at this point. She knew she'd never be allowed her own orgasm until Emma had received at least one of her own though. She was salivating at even the thought of eating her out. Her tongue stretched out taking another ineffectual swipe towards the folds above her. 

"I'm waiting..." Emma prompted, dipping her hips slightly further towards Regina's face. 

"Please!" Regina practically sobbed, the words coming out in a rush now that she'd started. "Please let me eat you out, please let me make you come! I've been so good! Let me make you feel good! Pleeeaaase!" 

Emma sank the rest of the way down until her cunt brushed Regina's mouth which immediately set to work. "Go on then my needy little slut. I'll even be nice and touch you too." Emma punctuated her words with a gentle swipe through Regina's abundant wetness. "But if you come before me I will spank you until your ass is so sore you can't stand wearing underwear for a week. Am I clear?"

With her mouth busy, Regina could only give Emma's thigh a single squeeze in confirmation. Three squeezes would put an end to everything but she had no intention of letting Emma stop now, even if she doubted she could hold back her orgasm for long. 

"You need to do better than that if you want me to come first," Emma said as she ground her clit on Regina's chin. The brunette's tongue went into overdrive, licking and sucking every part of Emma she could reach but she didn't have much room to work. If only she had a hand free... She let out a moan when she felt Emma enter her with two fingers and immediately curl them onto the stop that drove her wild. 

After a few thrusts she was coming hard enough to see stars and she couldn't find it in her to care in the slightest about the spanking she'd just earned herself. Emma didn't like her wearing underwear much anyway.


	4. The Beginning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back! Thank you to everyone who has commented and left Kudos while I've been gone. I was taking a break from the fandom and this is just a little something to get me back into writing again. No smut I'm afraid but there's plenty of time for that ;)

When Regina first brought up the idea of spicing up their sex life, Emma completely froze. She had nothing against kink in the bedroom in theory but she'd spent her whole life grappling for any form of control, for a vague semblance of autonomy, that the thought of giving it up to someone else absolutely terrified her, even if that someone was Regina. She'd be willing to try it. For Regina she'd give it a go. But what if it went wrong? What if she couldn't relinquish control? Would Regina be upset? She didn't want Regina to think she didn't trust her. So yes, she completely froze. 

But what Emma hadn't realised was that Regina wasn't asking Emma to give up control. Quite the opposite in fact- she was asking Emma to take it. 

In her defence, Emma thought it was a reasonable assumption to make. Regina was the queen of control. Everything from which cupboard the cereal went in to keeping the town census up to date was rigidly controlled by the obsessive brunette. 

Yet the more Emma thought about it, the more it made sense. It must be exhausting to be Regina. To be the one responsible for running an entire town. To be the one everyone turns to when the next "big bad" arrives on Main Street. To be the one looking after a bullheaded Sheriff and their surly teenage son. Everyone needs a break sometimes right?

If Emma could be that for her wife, could be the one who enables her to let everything go and just exist for even an evening. Then that was an idea Emma could get behind. 

Of course all the crazy hot sex she'd get to have wouldn't hurt either.


End file.
